The Crossed: Mass Effect
by Hemilious
Summary: In 2180, a pandemic that causes its victims to carry out their most evil thoughts, which effects every species. Carriers of the virus are generally known as the "Crossed" due to a large, cross-like rash on their face This contagion is primarily spread through bodily fluid, Victims are turned into homicidal violent psychopaths, and still retain a basic human-level of intelligence
1. Preface

In late 2180 the start of the most horrific viral outbreak in galactic history occurred, those affected lost all empathy and proceed to carry out their most violent and carnal thoughts, they retain skills such as using weapons,driving vehicles, and making traps and basic planning; the virus has a 99% infection rate for every know sapient species, It's transmissions through both both bodily fluids and the airborne particles make it extremely difficult to control and protect against. The outbreak is believed to have started in upstate New York in a Systems Alliance biowarfare lab where it broke containment and infected the lab's workers, after losing communication with the lab, dozens of armed soldiers arrived a few hours later. Upon investigation it was found that the most of workers killed and brutalized each other but a handful remained unaccounted for. The next few days in nearby small towns were littered with violence and disappearances. Initially, news reports were suppressed by the Systems Alliance, and mass violence was chalked up to rioting and mass hysteria in the bigger cities but this facade didn't last; Salarians Intel Agents noticed multiple Alliance Military channels referring to a "contagion" and "A matter of galactic security" when ever discussing the "riots". The Salarian Councilor informed the Council And urged them to take action, but the others remained unconvinced and unwilling to hamper relations with the Alliance and decided that it was a human matter and simply not their place to interfere. Over the next weeks the virus spread unchecked in human space, and eventually to Citadel when a unresponsive freighter appeared near the megastructure; C-SEC officers boarded the vessel and found a bloodbath,filed with mutilated bodies decided to tow the ship for further investigation after a search found no one living. unbenounced to the investigators an infected man had survived and remained hidden until the ship was in the port and escaped into the lower wards. The Council weeks later realised it had made a mistake when reports of extremely violent riots and crimes came flooding out of the Lower Wards, Palaven, Sur'Kesh and numerous colony worlds, unknown to the council or anyone is the extreme threat the crossed pose to everyone in the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 1

The Councilors,diplomats, military commanders and news reporters sat arguing with each other in the Citiadel Council chambers. "You can't do that, it violates everything we stand for as a society! It's immoral !" yelled Councilor Tevos, being rather angry at her Turian peers propsal. Councilor Sparatus replyed in an angry tone "Then what would you allow? Do you want us to just kindly ask them to stop raping and torturing anyone the come across?" Tevos even more infuriated rebutted "You are proposing genocide! How can you expect me to vote to allow the Hiearchy to use WMD on affected megacities with hundreds of millions are living in them, thats..." The Turian cut the Asari off "We have no other choice but to sacrifice them so billions more don't die, every second we sit here we lose vitial time to end this blight, we have to act now before it gets beyond our control!" Councilor Valern, interjected "All cures test Negative, Sparatus is right, there is very few options now, Otherwise we might lose control of the situation." This started an uproar among the affiliate species. Loud and angry discussions filled the council chambers, especially the Human represenatives. Donnel Udina yelled out "You can't bomb our homeworld, not while we still have on going attempts to evacuate civilans." The Turian shot a glared down at the human with an mix of disgust and hatred."You don't have any room to say what we can't do. We have it on good evidence that your government created this virus! The only reason The system Alliance is not facing massive repercussions is because Sapient Right Investigations are suspended until things stabilize!" The human wanted to say something in defence but his mouth wouldn't open, the words got stuck in his throat, and after staring directly into the councilors eyes for what felt like an eternity he sat back down, angry discussions continued between everyone. All over the Galaxy

From Earth to Palaven people where being killed in by this infection, The great cities of the galaxy falling into chaos as the situation continued to spiral out of control. The greatest example of this would be how the Council was likely to be evacuated as soon as this meeting ended, the Citiadel the symbol of galactic stability and order was under martial law. Now It's citizens were fleeing in droves though where did they think they could go? I am also beginning to suspect that the Council is going to place the Citiadel under quarantine in this meeting, by the way they requested more troops to help "keep the peace". I stood up from my seat in the press area when the Council decided to adjorned for a short while. I went to the bathroom to clean myself up, my long blonde hair greasy due to not having a shower for 2 days, my makeup long ago washed off, noticeable bags under my eyes, and my suit being dirty from 2 days of constant wear. "I am a fucking mess." I said to no one, I pulled up my data pad and tried to reach, my mother on Earth but I wasn't able to get through, Then I tried for my boss on Eden Prime and got no answer there. "Hey, Amelia you coming we go on air in 5?" the voice of Paul my Camera man yelled outside the door. "Yeah just give me a sec Paul." I replyed. I walked out and meet Paul, he is an mid 40s heavy set fellow with a tan complexion and short brown hair, he's the only freind I've got on this station, Seeing his face made me feel a little bit safer and secure. Me and Paul have known each other for 5 years now and we weren't sure what to think when we were told we were going to the Citiadel to cover the Councils diliberations which the press was invited to. When we arrived to the Citiadel it wasn't anything like the pictures I had seen, C-SEC, Armed Soldiers and Heatlh Screenings were all over, along with plenty of body bags being thrown out the airlocks. C-SEC had shut the Lower Wards off due to the infection, no one was on the streets of the Presidium except soldiers, C-SEC and the odd reporter, or someone look for a missing relative. The shops cafes and Hotels were closed with metal anti-theft doors, The atmoshere of the place was one of fear and distress which seemed to fill every space and everyone. I shifted thoughts to get my mind back to the present and started my report the camera was on and I was live '"Hello I am Amelia Norton and I am reporting live in front of the Council Chambers, as of right now No plan has been decided on for how to deal with the current outbreak." The News anchor then asked "Well have the Councilors put up any plans as of yet?" "Councilor Sparatus has stated that the use of WMD on gardens world is possible but they are still talking about other options" I replyed. The Anchor asked "Any word to the number of infected individuals or if any effective measures can be taken?" "Nothing as of yet but the Council is having trouble in getting accurate information from planets due to the crisis." people started to move back to the Council Chambers, meaning that the respite was over I said to the Anchor "It appears that the break is now over so we might know some answers for you." I said to the reporter wraping the short segment up, the camera went dark and I walked back the chambers to sit through more of the Delegations.

After a several more hours of diliberation it was decided that any means must be taken in order to combat this growing threat. They had all been there for days in constant discussion on what to do. Communication thought the galaxy was becoming incressingly more difficult. Unconfirmed Reports were flooding in about everything, from a small war between the Allaince and Batarians to terrorist attacks on Palaven and Edessan. A Quarantine ws announced towards the ennd of the meeting along with a request that the Hierarchy had deploy 350,000 troops to be stationed there to combat the "Crossed" and prevent Civil Unrest. The streets of the Citidale are a war zone; mulitlated bodies littered the once clean and orderly structure, violence is common there are riots and looting for seversl days now. The past few months feel like some nightmare I am going to wake up from but I never do. As a member of the Alliance News Network I was invited to the delegations to help "Reassure the galactic public" and provide news as to what to expect. I lay my head on my jacket and use it as a pillow and try to remember how it came to this.


End file.
